Nyaoccio
by Saemus McNally
Summary: The Red Fairy Musashi has granted Kojiroupetto his most desired wish. A real life Nyassu
1. Default Chapter

Nyaoccio  
  


This story comes from being completely out of it and babbling with plate-chan again.   
  
  
Old Kojiroupetto was working in his toyshop into the weeeeeeeeee hours of the night. His old froofy hands hard at work carving his most desired dream. A walking talking Nyassu of his very own. He painted on the eyes and added a charm of his very own onto the head. His Nyassu was complete. It just needed a name.  
Kojiroupetto - "I think....I'll call you...Nyaoccio."  
Kojiroupetto was so very pleased with his new joy. He showed off Nyaoccio to Utsubotto who chewed on a random clockwork and Matadogasu who swam around in his oil filled fishbowl. They were very pleased. By far it was the best work old Kojiroupetto had done! They danced and sang but Kojiroupetto was very very tired. He sat Nyaoccio on the workbench and sighed.  
Kojiroupetto - "If only you were a real Nyassu that could walk and talk. Ah how I've always wanted a walking talking Nyassu. Ever since I was a boy. But I never had a chance. And now all I have are my woodworks, and my two pokemon. But Nyaoccio. You're still my prize."  
He gave Nyaoccio a kiss on the charm and went to sleep. Utsubotto curled up at the end of Kojiroupetto's bed, while matadogasu slept in his tank.   
Then. A few hours before dawn a small twinkle of light flashed into the room. It landed on the window sill. The light grew into the form of a VERY volumptuous woman. Who hit her hed on the top of the window.  
Woman - "Sonofabi....I gotta stop reforming in windowsills...."  
The half formed woman moved from the sill and into the room where she finished her transformation. With long red hair, a scantily clad gown(which is just black lace undies and bra with a red silk robe over), and MONSTEROUS red wings. In her hand a thin long wand.   
Its The Red Fairy Musashi. She took a look around Kojiroupetto's home. Sneered and looked at the pokemon. She shrugged.  
Musashi - "This place is a dump and these pokemon are no where near as cool as an Arbok. But Kojiroupetto since you have a good heart, a fine ass, and hair that almost competes with mine I shall grant your wish."  
She found Nyaoccio and looked him over. Sneered again.  
Musashi - "Sheesh. What a funky Nyassu. I mean he's wearing Leiderhosen for crying out loud. Crimeny I mean can't we get better wish people? Ah well. Works work"  
She waved her wand around and tapped Nyaoccio on the charm. Sparkly dust flew out of the wand and clouded itself around the catdoll. Suddenly his eyes BLINKED!. He pawed the air and stretched. He nyaa-ed an adorable nyaa. He shook his head and looked up and the busty fairy.  
Nyaoccio - "Nyassu de nya?"  
Musashi - (who had just put bubble gum into her mouth and was popping bubbles as she talked)" Okay here's the drill. You were a puppet. Now you're a walking talking puppet. That dude back there. He loves ya. He's your happy pappy. Be nice to him or I'll kick your ass. Don't lie or be a bad nyassu. If you're in trouble I MIGHT come save you. So don't fuck up"  
Nyaoccio - "Got it,nya"  
Musashi - "Alright good. I got a lot of fairying to do. So only call me if its an emergency." (She eyes her watch) "Okay dawn is almost here so, uh, be a good kid....or something Bye!"  
The as quickly as she talked she formed back into the glowing red light and shot out the window. That is she attempted to. The red fairy Musashi has notoriously bad driving and ran right into the wall...backed up and flew out the window.  
Nyaoccio just kinda stared at the window until he realized he hadn't greeted his family with his awesome precence yet! He hopped down from the workbench. Got the basic idea of walking. Hobbled over to Kojiroupetto's bed and lept on.  
Kojiroupetto was startled and thought he was dreaming.  
Kojiroupetto - "Nyaoccio!? You're alive!? Is this true?"  
Nyaoccio - "Sure is Pappy! Now LOVE MEEEEEE!nya"  
Kojiroupetto - "OH THIS IS A GLORIOUS DAY! Lets go eat pancakes"  
Nyaoccio - "Alrighty,nya"


	2. The Cat and the Fox

Nyaoccio  
  


The infamous Part two. Should I have reread the story so I could remember how it goes before aimlessly going at this? Probably.   
  
  
Kojiroupetto fixed Nyaoccio's tie and slapped wrinkles out of his leiderhosen. He put the books into the leather belt tie and placed it in Nyaoccio's paw. He kissed his forhead and handed him a few coins.  
Kojiroupetto - "Now Nyaoccio, you be a good nyassu today at pokemon training. Don't run off with bullies. Go straight with the other pokemon to school. And save your money for lunch time when you'll be hungry"  
Nyaoccio - "Papa-koji can't I stay home with you? I love you I dont wanna leave,nya"  
Kojiroupetto - "No, good little nyassu's go to school. But school is only for a few hours you'll be back before you know."  
And with a slight push out the door Nyaoccio was out for his first day at school. He followed the Pippi, and Dogasu, and Kusaihana and Beroringa. He tried to talk to them but they were all in their own groups. No other Nyassu's were around. He felt really lonely. He sauntered along behind them to the school house looking at the pretty shiny coins Papa-koji gave him. He thought to himself outloud.  
Nyaoccio - "Nyaa...I'm sure that if I learned Payday Papa-koji could live in a better house. And he wouldn't have to work on those woodworks anymore. And Utsubotto would have good food, and Matadogasu could have good clean oil to swim in...."  
If only Nyaoccio had said this IN his head. Because eavesdropping on the cute kid with the coins was the notorious Yamato-neko and Kosuburou-kitsune. The most meanest, ugliest, horrid bullies in the town. They were well known to all the good pokemon kids. But not to this adorable newcomer.  
They slithered up side by side to Nyaoccio who gasped and put the coins against his chest with his paw.  
Nyaoccio - "Who are you?!nya!"  
Yamato-neko - "Why we're your frrrrrieeeends!"  
Kosuburou-kitsune - "Yessss and Frrrriiiieeends Shareandsharealike!"  
Nyaoccio - "We're friends? But I've never met you before in my life!nya"  
Yamato-neko - "Why thats besides the point. We're here to make you a grand deal! We heard your troubles. And just like the Purple Fairy of legend"  
Nyaoccio - "i think its a red fairy"  
Yamato-neko - "purple red big dif. But just like that winged broad we'll grant your wish! Cause....you're a good kid and what not"  
Kosuburou-kitsune - "We just happen to know how to teach pokemon how to do Payday!"  
Nyaoccio - "But cant you learn that at school? I mean thats where Papa-koji told me to go. And I dont want to disobey him."  
Kosuburou-kitsune - "OH SCHOOL BAH! School has to teach about fifty different types of pokemon. Do you think they'll take the extra time and effort into teaching specific pokemon their own unique and gifted attacks? Of course not! They'll only teach you generic attacks and defenses. Like tackle or quick attack."  
Yamato-neko - "thats right! But here WE are willing to HELP you learn Payday! a very unique attack for a nyassu as unique as yourself!"  
Nyaoccio - "Y...you'ld really do that for me?nya"  
Yamato-neko - "OOOOF course"  
Nyaoccio - "WELL OKAY!"  
Kosuburou-kitsune - "ATTABOY! Now! First step is give us your coins."  
Nyaoccio - "Oka...hey WHY!?"  
Yamato-neko - "Because why would a nyassu need to do payday if he HAD coins in his hands previously?!"  
Nyaoccio - "I...I guess I see your point"  
Nyaoccio handed over his coins to the seedy bullies. He knew something was wrong with this scenerio but he was naive and trusting.  
Yamato-neko - "Now we're going to put them in this sack here and bury them in the ground. So you can get them later of course. Now for better training it'd be best to get out of this alley and into a field."  
Nyaoccio - "Okay..."  
Kosuburou-kitsune - "Good We have to go get our....training equipment so we'll meet you there"  
Nyaoccio - "Okay"  
Poor Nyaoccio wandered off to the field while the evil Cat and Fox ran off with their money to go get piss drunk off cheap sake.  
Yamato-neko - "WHAT A SAP! I CANT BELIEVE HE FELL FOR IT!"  
Kosuburou-kitsune - "I KNOW! oh god...that was great....lets go eat pancakes!"


	3. The Puppeteer

The Evil Puppeteer  
  


Just so you know incase you don't Yamato-neko is Cassidy and Kosuburou-kitsune is Butch, Utsubotto is Victribell, Matadogasu is Weezing and Sakaki is the Boss, Musashi is Jesse Kojiroupetto is James Nyaoccio is good ol' Meowth.  
  
Nyaoccio waited in the field till evening waiting for Yamato-neko and Kosuburou-kitsune to come train him. He waited and waited and waited, and finally got bored and fell asleep. When he woke the sun was near gone and Nyaoccio was very very cold.   
He started to walk home but couldn't remember where exactly he lived. He was also sure that Kojiroupetto would be very cross at him for not going to school like he was supposed to. That made him sad. He didn't do like Papa-koji told him to. So as he walked his head was hung in shame.  
Oh, but if only he were looking where he were going. Because he took a few left turns and a few right turns and realized he was completely lost. And by now it was night time. Most of the villagers had gone to bed. All the lights were out in the homes. Poor Nyaoccio was very scared.   
He saw a caravan sitting next to a foutain in the middle of a big opening in the homes. The lights were still on so Nyaoccio waddled up to the caravan and knocked on the door. He was going to ask what way would get him back to Papa-koji.  
Inside was a very big man,at least compared to Nyaoccio. He had on a black coat and pants that were tucked into his big black boots. He stared down at Nyaoccio. This was Sakaki. The famous Marionette performer.  
Sakaki - "Who has left me this nyassu puppet?"  
Nyaoccio - "NYAAA!!I'm NOT a puppet! I'm a real life Nyassu!nya"  
Sakaki - "Hoooo!!! So you can talk now ne!? Well where is your marionetter?!"  
Nyaoccio - "Dummy! I don't have one! See!? No strings!nya! I told you I'm a real life Nyassu!nyaaa"  
Sakaki - "Well well, so you are"  
And evil plot was forming in Sakaki's mind. How many millions of coins could he make of an unstrung self moving LIVE nyassu puppet!? It was genius. All he had to do... was capture it. But this was no ordinary nyassu. A monster ball wouldn't have the same effect on it. So Sakaki lured Nyaoccio into the caravan. He sat him down at his table where he gave him some soba and green tea. Nyaoccio,being very hungry from not eating all day, wolfed the soba down as fast as he could. Not heeding any attention towards Sakaki at all. Which left Sakaki the perfect opportunity to put a big bird cage around Nyaoccio capturing him where he sat.  
Nyaoccio - "NYASORE NYAAAA!!! What are you doing!? Let me go! NYAAAA NYAAA!!"  
Sakaki - "You my prized pet will become the star of my puppet show! You will make me MILLIONS! and if you don't cooperate, I'LL TURN YOU INTO FIRE WOOD! UWAHAHAHAHA"  
Nyaoccio - "nyaaaa!!!! Yanakanji!!"  
Nyaoccio was disgusted and terrified. So far the only people he's met besides his family had been horrible people. And this man really took the cake. I mean really. He had a cake sitting on the table and he ate it. Nyaoccio was helpless, so he opted for crying. And he did. He cried and cried as silently as possible so as not to upset Sakaki.  
When Sakaki headed was off in the other room of the caravan sleeping, Nyaoccio cried out in a soft nya.  
Nyaoccio - "Musashiiiii! Musashiiiiii! Tasuketeeeenya!! Help meeeeee pleeeease nyaasu"  
Nothing happened. He continued to cry.  
Nyaoccio - "The red fairy! The good fairy pleeeeease help Nyaoccio!! Nyaoccio is scared! Nyaoccio just wants to go to Papa-koji!!! Nyaaaaaaa!!!"  
A red light appeared as it did the night Nyaoccio was born. It flew in under the door of the caravan and ontop of the table that Sakaki had Nyaoccio caged. It formed back into the form of Musashi. Who this time was wearing a full red pleather cat suit with claws, batwings and groovy sunglasses with red frames. Her hair was glittered with kitty shaped berettes. He wand in her hand as it lay on her hip. She lifted back her glasses and snapped her bubble gum and looked at the pathetic nyassu.  
Musashi - "Why does this crap always happen!? I mean really. Can't you kids ever take care of yourself!? I mean really. Okay Nyaoccio. What the hell did you do!?"  
Nyaoccio - "I....I was kidnapped by ALIENS! and then they took me and made me run laps so that their Ship could fly to mars.Nya"  
Nyaoccio's charm doubled in size.  
Nyaoccio - "NYA!? Kore...."  
Musashi gave Nyaoccio a look that made him reel back.  
Musashi - "Oh? You went to mars? How did you end up HERE!?"  
Nyaoccio - "Well.....erm...Once the aliens got to mars they didnt need me anymore so they teleported me back to the town where I was told by three wise men to follow a star. And I did and it led me here.Nya"  
Nyaoccio's charm grew and grew and grew. Until it was so big it weighed his head down onto the bottom of the cage with his feet dangling in the air.  
Nyaoccio - "WAAAA!!!What happened!?! Nyaaaa!!!"  
Musashi - "Well my cute little Nyassu....YOU'RE A LYING BASTAAAAAAAARD!!!!!"  
With that she thwapped him on the head with her wand.  
Musashi - "And of all things you're a HORRIBLE liar! I mean really...ALIENS!?"  
Nyaoccio - "nyaaaaa How do I get my charm back to normal"  
Musashi - "Well, for one you could start telling the truth of what really happened!"  
So Nyaoccio wiggled his feet and began to tell the story of what happened even though he was completely upsidedown under the weight of the charm. As he went on with his story the charm slowly returned to normal until it was its rightful size and Nyaoccio could stand up right once again.  
Musashi - "Good. Now I'm gonna help you out here since its my job and since Sakaki keeps burning my works like you. I hate him. I think I'll give him a boil on his *BLEEP*"  
Musashi tapped the lock on the cage with her wand and it exploded. Nyaoccio opened the door to the cage and stepped out. Musashi prodded him with her wand.  
Musashi - "Now what are you going to do?"  
Nyaoccio - "I'm gonna go straight home"  
Musashi - "And then?"  
Nyaoccio - "I'm gonna tell Papa-koji the truth"  
Musashi - "And then?"  
Nyaoccio - "Then I'm gonna go to school the next day and not stray"  
Musashi - "Good you've seem to got the idea. Now go out the door and go straight home. Its three blocks to the left."  
Nyaoccio - "nya"  
Musashi - "Attaboy. Now I'm gonna go eat pancakes"


	4. The Land of Naughty Boys

The Land of Naughty Boys  
*god that sounds horrible*  


  
Okay, if any of you are queezy about yaoi or shonen ai um...skip over the satoshi and shigeru part. They don't do anything really. They're just......gay. For those of you still with me. Didn't Musashi have like the coolest outfit last chapter!?   
  
Nyaoccio left the horrible caravan hoping never to return or to see Sakaki ever again. He took the directions Musashi gave him and headed home. Or at least he started to.   
About a block away from the caravan he heard a curious noise. It sounded like a moving harpsicord. And he heard lots of laughter along with it. He headed down one of the alleyways to see what the commotion was.   
A wagon filled with boys, and random male pokemon, being pulled by two Kentaros. O-jou-Kasumi was at the reigns, wearing an old grey robe. She pulled the wagon up to where Nyaoccio was standing.  
Kasumi - "AH! A little nyassu boy! Nyassu-chan would you like to go with us? We're going to a grand place where boys can be as bad as they want and they dont have to worry about what fairy's or anything has to say. Wanna smash something SMASH IT! We supply bats! Wanna smoke. We have Hajime brand Cigarettes! Wanna make out with other boys? HELL! We have boys already doing that right now on the wagon. Wanna burn something down? We'll give you matches and lighters! Wanna gamble!? We're better than vegas! Come join us!"  
Nyaoccio - "But...nya....the red fairy told me to go home...."  
Kasumi - "FEH! The red fairy is an old broad who doesnt realize she's not barbie. She never has an idea what she's talking about. Come with us! You can take a seat here next to Satoshi and Shigeru!"  
Nyaoccio - "Well.......I don't feel like breaking anything...I'm really more hungry"  
Kasumi - "We have pancakes"  
Nyaoccio - "NYA! I'LL GO!"  
So Nyaoccio clawed his way up to the seat between O-jou-Kasumi and Satoshi and Shigeru. Kasumi tugged at the reigns and the Kentaros were off. Nyaoccio looked at Shigeru and Satoshi who were grinning at him and holding hands.  
Nyaoccio - "N..nya?"  
Shigeru and Satoshi - "WE'RE GAY!"  
Nyaoccio - "and?"  
Shigeru and Satoshi - "....."  
Nyaoccio - "?"  
Satoshi - "*sniff* no....no one's ever asked us anything after we tell them that....I dont know how to deal with this *cry*"  
Shigeru - *puts his arms around Satoshi* Now look what you did you made him cry! Don't cry sweetie, I don't know how to deal with it either. All that matters is that we're together."  
Nyaoccio - "Oh gag me with a stick....Kasumi there are cooler guys than this going along right?"  
Kasumi - "Of course, these weenies wanted the front seat though....."  
Well even after that .....pointless conversation, the ride was terrible fun. The boys were rowdy and loud and sang horribly filthy songs that brothel people sing. They traveled out of town and down a long road along the sea shore till they came to their destination. A carnavalesque like place with huuuuge towers of breakable items, Flamable items, pleanty of *ahem* Pleasure places for the older kids, a casino, and lots of other crap good boys shouldn't go to.  
Nyaoccio and the boys were let off at the gates of this place with a fond comment from O-jou-Kasumi.  
Kasumi - "Now remember! You can ONLY be BAD BAD BAD BOYS! and have FUN!"  
And she rode off down the road with kentaro's at her reigns.  
But Oh the fun Nyaoccio and the boys had at being horrible little bastards. They stole, burned stuff, ate like slobs, smoked, drank, swore and other fun stuff. The night grew into day and back into night.   
Though Nyaoccio was begining to notice something. As the day progressed there were less and less boys running around. Perhaps they just got tired and went off to sleep he thought.So he wandered around, ditched Satoshi and Shigeru since they were so irritatingly in love with each other he wanted to claw them,which of course he did. Leaving a scar on each of their cheeks.  
Nyaoccio wandered aimlessly through the streets, his little wooden feet clicking against the ground. He sat down at a corner and looked at his shadow on the ground. He kinda missed Papa-koji, but this was no time to worry about him. As he looked at his shadow he realized that surrounding his charm, were two tiny bull horns! He turned around and looked at his tail. It was no longer the wooden curly cat tail. It was two bull tails! He was turning into a Kentaros!!  
He ran around looking for someone to help him. He listened with his cat ears for people or other pokemon. All he could hear were kentaros lots of them. He ran down the road in the way that the noise had come from. A big gate was seperating the sounds from Nyaoccio. In all his fun he hadn't noticed this gate. He crawled under it and looked to his horror at all the kentaros being sold for Farmer John Sausages! He noticed two Kentaros. With nyassu claw marks on their cheeks.   
SATOSHI AND SHIGERU! OH...well he didn't really mine since they were extremely lame BUT IN PRINCIPLE! THIS IS HORRIBLE!  
O-jou-kasumi was herding the kentaros into pens when she caught a glimpse of Nyaoccio.  
O-jou-kasumi - "OOOOI!!! Why didn't you change!!! You must be really a good nyassu at heart! DAMMIT! Well, Sakaki has been hunting for a walking talking Nyassu puppet! You'll fit the bill perfectly! Kenji-slave! Takeshi-slave! Get him!"  
Kenji and Takeshi who were wearing black leather booty shorts and dog collars chased after Nyaoccio. He scratched his way under the gate again and ran as fast as he could out of the horrible carnival town. He ran as fast as he could back to his home town.   
Nyaoccio was horrified. He had to get to Papa-koji. He didn't wanna be part Kentaro and part Nyassu. Papa-koji made him the way he wanted and he knew that was perfect because Papa-koji knew best.  
But when he got to his home the door was locked. He looked through the window, Utsubotto was gone, and so was Matadogasu's tank. ALONG WITH MATADOGASU! Nyaoccio was distraut!  
Nyaoccio - "WHAT HAPPENED TO PAPA-KOJI!NYAAAA!!"  
"He went to look for you and hasnt been back didn't you read his note!?"  
Nyaoccio was taken back but looked up to the roof and saw the Red Fairy. She was no wearing a long red trench coat a catholic school girl skirt and a bikini bra and skin tight red boots. Her hair was tied in buns with two braids hanging from each, still chewing bubble gum and twirling her wand around like a drummer does to a drumstick. She hopped down from the roof and landed next to Nyaoccio. She tapped a slip of paper that was under the doormat with a corner showing.  
Nyaoccio - "From Papa-koji?"  
Musashi - "Yep"  
Nyaoccio took out the paper and realized he couldn't read. So Musashi read it for him.  
"Nyaoccio-chan,  
I've talked to all the teachers at school and looked for you all   
throughout town. I fear you must have been taken by O-Jou-  
Kasumi or worse. If you return home and I'm not home please  
wait for me there.  
Papa-Koji"  
Musashi - "Sentimental old fool. You know what happened to him now? Now he's inside a Lapras. Not just any Lapras ,the giant white Lapras Shiroi. He's in its belly right now. You're lucky Lapras dont have stomach acid. So pretty much, you're screwed Nyaoccio. You killed Papa-koji.....even though he isn't dead...yet"  
Nyaoccio - "THEN I'LL GO SAVE HIM! NYAAAASU! NYAA!"  
Musashi - "Yeah sure whatever. I'm gonna go eat pancakes."


	5. The Giant White Lapras Shiroi

The White Lapras Shiroi  
  


Ah the last chapter. Aren't you sad? Or are you incredibly glad this thing is over Lol. Either way. On we go.  
  
Nyaoccio marched off towards the sea. He wasn't sure how he'd find the Lapras but he'd find it alright. He went to the harbor and asked around the sailors. Which some of them made suggestive comments to him or just yelled at him. But he found one Captain that was willing to talk. One Captain Eihappu Joi.  
Joi - "AAAAYYYEEEE!!! That Lapras has been under my eye f'TWENTY YEEEEEAARSSSSS!!!! N'ery has anyone been able to catch'im. N'ery has anyone got close....BUT ME!.....Ahhh"  
Nyaoccio - "I hate to be rude but please could you tell me where he's usually located.....or something that can be helpful"  
Instantly Captain Eihappu Joi whipped out a map from her jacket. She slammed it open on the table. Pointing to a big red circle not many leagues from where Joi and Nyaoccio were.  
Joi - "The wiley beast has been seen most commonly here. Last time he was seen he had attacked a small boat carrying an old man an utsubotto and a matadogasu."  
Nyaoccio - "Thats MY family!"  
Joi - "AAAAH!!! So it's rrrrrreVENGE y'r after him for! Killing the beast because it's slain y'r family ayyeeee!?"  
Nyaoccio - "NO NO!! My family is stuck INSIDE the Lapras"  
Joi - "AAAAAH I SEEE!! Me best mate First Mate Junsa was kidnapped by Shiroi! I'm willing to help ye boy! COME ON! TO THE SS LUCKY!!"  
Off they dashed to the glorious ship. Three masts and completely run by Luckys wearing skipper hats. They set sail and Nyaoccio took incredibly well to the rock of the ship. They headed off to the dreaded so called "SHIROI SEA!"  
The sea got suprisingly colder when they entered the Shiroi Sea. The waves got choppier. The winds picked up. They lowered anchor, and waited.  
All was silent but the sounds of the waves crashing against the ship. When suddenly,SHIROI LEAPED FROM THE WATER!!!!!  
He thrashed his neck side to side letting out a horrible horrible yell! Captain Eihappu Joi ran around on deck shouting orders ready for the beasts attack. She manned the giant monster ball harpoon. Ready to fire. Shiroi shot forward in the water ready to ram the ship. Captain Eihappu Joi pulled the lever on the harpoon. Nyaoccio leapt onto the harpoon. The harpoon fired straight towards Shiroi's head. Shiroi smashed the ball open with a head butt. Nyaoccio went flying upwards and down back towards Shiroi. Shiroi leaned its head back, opened its jaws and swallowed Nyaoccio whole. Captain Eihappu Joi stood on the starboard side of the ship screaming random profanities at Shiroi as it dove back under the water.  
Nyaoccio was tumbled around a bit as he went down the Lapras's neck and landed with a kerPLOCK in the pit of the beast. He regained his balance and looked around. He'd never been eaten before and this was one weird experience. He wandered around inside in search of his dear dear Papa-Koji. Then he smelt something. Something like...oil....and cigarette smoke....and carbon minoxide all rolled into one. MATADOGASU!!!  
Nyaoccio was nearly thrown against the ribs of the lapras from the extremely happy glomp he got from Matadogasu. Nyaoccio followed Matadogasu to a makeshift tent where Utsubotto was asleep outside. He ran inside and saw Papa-koji asleep using his coat as a pillow. He lept onto Papa-koji and hugged him tight.  
Kojiroupetto - "Wha! Ny....NYAOCCIO!! OH MY BOY YOU'RE ALIVE!! OHHHH"  
Nyaoccio - "I'm sorry Papa-koji,nya, I've been a horrible nyassu!! Uwaaaaaah"  
Kojiroupetto - "Oh forget that! All we have to worry about now is how to get out of a lapras."  
Nyaoccio sat for a while. Then the proverbial light bulb went off in his head, right above his charm. He had a brilliant plan.  
Nyaoccio - "Papa! Why dont we have Matadogasu do a smog attack inside of Lapras that way it'll cough us up!"  
Kojiroupetto - "Won't we start coughing too"  
Nyaoccio - "Not if we cover our mouths with parts of our clothes!"  
Kojiroupetto - "That just might work!"  
They stood as close to the throat as they could when they readied themselves for the plan.  
Kojiroupetto - "MATADOGASU! SMOG ATTACK!!!"  
Smog spread across the inside of the beast. It started to float up the throat of the lapras...tickling its throat. Shiroi began to cough. It needed air. It rose to the surface and started hacking up smog. Captain Eihappu Joi and the SS Lucky were was right near where Shiroi emerged. She and the Lucky crew manned their stations as they readied another monster ball harpoon.   
Shiroi spit forth clouds of smog. And the precious family.  
Nyaocciogumi - "YANAKAAANNNJIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!"  
The matadogasu and the utsubotto landed on the ship with a clunk. But Kojiroupetto and Nyaoccio landed on the lapras head. Shiroi shook his head viloently back and forth trying to throw the pair. Nyaoccio was peeved to the max. This lapras sucked. So he climbed forward and did fury swipes at the lapras face.  
Nyaoccio - "Swallow my family will ya, NYAAAA FURY SWIPES!! NYA NYA NYA NYAAAAAAAAASU!!!"  
The giant lapras reeled its head back in pain. It readied itself to shoot a hyper beam. Kojiroupetto was still clinging to the nose of the lapras. If it shot a hyper beam he'd surly fall off into the water and drown. Shiroi leaned its head back and shot its hyper beam just as Nyaoccio pushed Kojiroupetto away. Nyaoccio was hit with the beam and fell onto the deck of the ship with Kojiroupetto. Just then Joi shot her harpoon whilst screaming wildly.  
Captain Eihappu Joi - "THIS IS FOR ME MATE JUNSAAAA!!"  
The lapras was CAUGHT! Joi spun around and gave a victory sign. Then ran to the nyassu and his master that lay on the deck. Kojiroupetto was crying. Nyaoccio was unconcious and not seeming like he would get up. Joi ordered for the nurse Lucky on deck. But before they could get there a red light fluttered around Kojiroupetto.  
It landed on the deck and formed into a womans figure once again. Musashi the Red Fairy was now wearing red skin tight booty shorts knee high stiletto red boots, a red halter top, a free standing white collar with red midget tie, a long red tuxedo jacket with tails, a red top hat and white gloves. Her wand in her hand as she posed with one hand behind her head and the other on her hip. Snapping her bubblegum all the while.  
Musashi - "How do kids?! Everything peachy?"  
Kojiroupetto - "What are you talking about!*sniffle*My precious pet is dying! And why are you so giggly! Who the hell are you anyway you crazy broad!"  
Musashi - "HEY! Is that ANYWAY to talk to someone who gave that nyassu life!?! I did it cause you're a real shibby guy! Now quit your blubberin he's not dying. He's *at this she snapped her hands bobbed her head and slapped her hip with the hand that was behind her head* EEEVOOOOLVVVIIIIING!"  
As she said this Nyaoccio started to glow. Kojiroupetto had to cover his eyes , as did Joi and the Lucky crew. Musashi of course only put on her red sunglasses and smiled. When the glowing was over they looked down at the nyassu. He hadnt evolved at all. Or had he? His eyes had blinked open slowly and he rubbed his paw against his face. But whats this? He was no longer made of wood. He had fur! He had claws that werent wooden! His charm was no longer glued on! He was a REAL LIFE NYASSU!  
Kojiroupetto - "NYAOCCIO!!! YOU'RE A REAL NYASSU NOW!!!"  
Nyaoccio - "WAAAAAAIIIII!nya"  
Joi and the Lucky crew - "WAAAAAAAAI rakki rakki WAAAI rakki rakki"  
Musashi - "WAAAAAAAAAIIII!!! NOW! Kojiroupetto....and Nyaoccio....I have a brilliant idea....."  
Musashi waved her wand and called forth her Arbok.  
Musashi - "ARBOK! WRAP!!"  
Arbok - "SHAAAAAARRBOK!"  
The arbok used his wrap to tie all the Lucky together including the crazed Joi. Musashi skipped along and grabbed Shiroi's monsterball. Spun around and did the victory pose.  
Musashi - "IIIIII caught a LAPRAS! UWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!!"  
Nyaoccio - "Wait...no you didnt! You just took it from Joi!"  
Musashi - "Nevermind technicalities! Kojiroupetto...Nyaoccio JOIN ME! With my awesome fairy powers and your abilities to do....stuff...We can form an UNSTOPPABLE TEAM!....a GANG if you will!"  
Kojiroupetto - "But thats being bad"  
Musashi - "Sure....but this whole be good thing is SOOOOOOOO cliche...COME ON! It'll be fun!"  
Nyaoccio - "Well....I did have great fun being a bad nyassu...."  
Kojiroupetto - "And I do like to steal things....."  
Nyaoccio and Kojiroupetto - "WE'RE IN!!"  
Musashi - "GREAT! NOW THE MOTTO!!"  
They gathered at the helm of the ship, Utsubotto steering while Matadogasu in the crows nest and Arbok swabbing the deck.  
Musashi - "Listen to us about this and that!"  
Kojiroupetto - "The answer we give will be the universe's sympathy!"  
Musashi - "To prevent the universe's destruction!"  
Kojiroupetto - "To protect the universe's peace!"  
Musashi - "To bring love and honesty's evils to light!"  
Kojiroupetto - "We are the lovely, charming villians!"  
Musashi - "Musashi!"  
Kojiroupetto - "Kojirou!"  
Musashi - "The couple from the Rocket Gang soars through the galaxy!"  
Kojiroupetto - "A white hole...a white tomorrow is waiting for us!"  
Nyaoccio - "That's right!NYAAA!!!"  
Roketto Dan - "NOW LETS GO EAT PANCAKES!!"  
And they sailed off for the closest IHOP.  


The End  



End file.
